


Compounds of Mutual Interest

by 5Lifelines



Series: TsukaSen Is My Religion [1]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: "Love Potion" in quotes lmao, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Dubious Science, For Science!, High School, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Modern Era, One Shot, Science Experiments, Senkuu and Tsukasa are friends, TKS, TheKingdomofShipping, Tsukasen, hs!Senkuu, hs!Tsukasa, intended for mature audiences only, read the tags and avoid content that triggers you im begging :|, this content is not for children - seriously if you're under 18 gtfo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5Lifelines/pseuds/5Lifelines
Summary: Another one of Senkuu's 10 billion percent "ethical" experiments.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Series: TsukaSen Is My Religion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581793
Comments: 4
Kudos: 143





	Compounds of Mutual Interest

**Author's Note:**

> Here ya go, have your TsukaSen table scraps.

A lone scientist held a glass tube up to the light and peered through the pale, viscous liquid inside, shaking it left and right to see if there was any reaction to movement. A small smirk formed on his face as he'd set the test tube into the appropriate holder, lined up with other tubes of what appeared to be the same liquid. He was quite pleased with how this experiment had turned out. The sound of metal sliding against a track caught his attention, though, and Senkuu turned his head to the Strongest High School Primate, Tsukasa. His eyes thinned and his smirk split into a cocky smile. Just what the doctor ordered.

“Tsukasa! I was just about to meet up with you. Couldn’t wait for me to come downstairs?”

“If I waited downstairs, we’d be at school for the whole night. You always lose yourself in your experiments, Senkuu.”

The scientist simply shrugged and motioned towards the test tubes on the table, the liquid that they were filled with coming to Tsukasa’s attention. Knowing his senpai would ask about them, Senkuu quickly interjected and lifted one of the glass receptacles up to Tsukasa’s eye level and shook the liquid, the pale white gliding smoothly along the interior of the tube and shimmering with a strange, silver-like glisten.

“Perhaps, but now I can show you the fruits of my labor. Quite possibly the most interesting material that I could produce in our current day and age and with our current level of technology.”

Not giving the other boy a chance to respond, Senkuu brought the tube up to Tsukasa’s nose. There was no resistance, either. After all, the scientist knew that Tsukasa trusted Senkuu to not experiment like that with materials that would have been dangerous to either of them. Of course, if it was dangerous, then he absolutely would have given Tsukasa some indication of that. As such, Tsukasa took in a breath of the curious compound and Senkuu’s grin seemed to curve up even more, showing a bit of his devilish intentions.

Generally, his intentions were much more innocent and revolved around the advancement of science. This time, however, Senkuu had to play out the role of the curious scientist to a T so that Tsukasa wouldn’t be privy to his more selfish motives. After all, while the material he was working with wasn’t dangerous on its own, perhaps what would happen next would be dangerous for someone as… physically deficient… as himself. Especially considering Tsukasa was certainly built to overpower practically anyone that faced him down. Maybe Senkuu just wanted a slice of that cake...

There was something beautiful about watching Tsukasa’s face transform from a stern glance to curiosity to confusion to -- finally -- a glazed over gaze. While engineering was Senku’s forte, he admittedly enjoyed biology as a hobby. Seeing the effects of different chemicals on the human body was something that interested him to no end. Not that information like that wasn’t just useful overall, but there was an astounding amount of satisfaction when something turns out the way that one expects. 

Senkuu’s eyes travelled down from Tsukasa’s face, looking over the toned, trained body that stood before him. Even under the guise of a white, button-down shirt, the scientist could make out the muscular fitness of this glorious specimen. With the help of Senkuu’s experiment, there was something else that could more easily be made out… Especially with the help of the towering tent that stood strong at the ultimate primate’s pelvis. While Senkuu was already aware of the incredible strength of modern day fabrics, he was slightly surprised that the monster that Tsukasa kept hidden wasn’t tearing through into the open air.

“How’s it feel, Tsukasa? I’m guessing that your teenage hormones are ten billion percent agitated, right?”

The green haired high schooler wasn’t even sure if Tsukasa would be able to respond. Perhaps the concoction was more powerful than Senkuu could have calculated? Or not quite powerful enough? This was the first test, after all. Shrugging, Senkuu had turned around to return the liquid-filled tube to the wooden holder when Tsukasa had pressed hard into Senkuu from behind. Leaning forward and groaning softly into Senkuu’s ear. The words that came out of his mouth were slow. Precise. Somewhat threatening.

“What. Did. You. Do?”

There’s research that shows that people tend to lose themselves when they are around the person they care about. This is due to the hormones that people release when they are in the presence of a potential mate. If the mate takes in these hormones, several things could happen. The effect that Senkuu was looking for was one where the mate was receptive to the hormones. He was very much aware of Tsukasa’s interest in him and -- as such -- he wanted to make sure that his experiment would produce the best results. Simply by using both himself and his target as the guinea pigs.

“Nothing amazing. I know you’ve got a thing for me, so this is... Perhaps something of a love potion… though perhaps it’s more apt to call it a ‘booster’ of sorts. I made it from a shot of my concentrated semen. Pretty nice, ri-”

Tsukasa pushed his hips forward hard and slammed Senkuu into the table. Even as he was being pinned down to the table by the much larger and stronger human, Senkuu was aware of the irony of his words, since he had told a few of his associates that creating a love potion was absolutely impossible. If he was allowed to finish his sentence, he would have said that it only works when both parties have a mutual attraction to each other -- which was why it was a booster rather than anything else. 

"Hmm… Am I really so obvious?"

As much fun as Senkuu was having -- being pinned down by Tsukasa and all -- his thoughts were broken apart by the feeling of his pants being pulled down and the cold air touching upon his bare bottom. It seemed that Tsukasa wasn’t in a gentle mood. Probably the hormones driving him wild. Tsukasa leaned in, the commanding tone of his voice sending shivers down Senkuu’s smaller frame.

“Well, you seem to have created an issue. I’m not looking to walk out of this classroom like this, so I’ll have you take responsibility.”

Considering this was the outcome that the scientist was looking for, he had no problems with that arrangement. After all, a scientist had to explore all possibilities. The chilling sensation of having a pair of wet fingers work the entrance of his asshole was a bit surprising, however, and warranted a deep groan of pleasure to come from Senkuu’s throat. A grunt of approval left Tsukasa’s lips and he started to kiss and lick along the scientist’s neck. The combination of having his anus worked and the gentle kisses feathering along his nape left Senkuu at a loss for words, unable to fight against the pleasure that danced in his mind.

It was clear that Tsukasa was also looking to enjoy this situation as much as possible, taking his time with the delicate strokes along Senkuu’s inner walls and the pleasurably soft kisses that worked along his neck. Just as he thought he was adjusting to the feeling of the lengthy, muscular fingers inside of him, Tsukasa started to push another finger in. The scientist was unable to hold back a wince and his walls tightened around the digits. Tsukasa was undeterred and he started to spread and stroke around inside of Senkuu, clearly to make room for his immense manhood. This ripped a heavy moan from the usually stoic scientist, knees starting to buckle from the sensory overload his brain was experiencing.

Tsukasa clearly had no intentions of letting Senkuu get off easily for using him like a science experiment, twisting and stroking his fingers inside of the tight hole with a grin of satisfaction on his face. At least from what Senkuu could gather from his awkward angle on the table, preventing a direct line of sight from his subject. At the very least, it was clear that he was enjoying making a mess of Senkuu, playing with him like how an apt hunter does so for sport rather than necessity. Senkuu had to admit that there was something interesting about being looked at like a piece of meat. Perhaps this is what people felt when he looked at them like guinea pigs? He couldn’t help but let his curiosity and fascination grow with each moment of his mindlessness, the digits widening his asshole more and more with each wriggling pump.

Fingers were replaced with cold air suddenly, however, as Tsukasa left the hole gaping when he’d pulled his fingers out of the void. Senkuu shivered as he’d lifted his head a bit to try to get a better look at his experiment, but a stern - but delicate - hand held his face down against the desk. Warmth kissed his entrance once more before too long as well, the throbbing of a soft head threatening to widen Senkuu’s already gaping boy pussy. A shiver reverberated through Senkuu’s entire body with anticipation, waiting for his void to be refilled.

But not before Tsukasa took this chance to flip Senkuu onto his back, the movement causing Senkuu’s arm to flop out and knock over a bunch of scientific equipment. The scientist couldn’t help but grin like the cocky person he was, Tsukasa sharing a bit of a more wild smirk with Senkuu. Using one hand to hold Senkuu down at the neck, Tsukasa in fact had used the other to grab onto the smaller boy’s hardened member and used it as leverage. A firm thrust had pumped Senkuu full of Tsukasa’s cock and a groan of pain mixed with a whimper of pleasure pushed past Senkuu’s lips. Without missing a beat, Tsukasa proceeded to pound into the scientist without any restraint.

“My, you’re getting into this, Senkuu. Normally you’re so composed, but I think I might like this side of you as well…”

Senkuu tried to maintain his cool, but the ravaging of his asshole and the stroking of his shaft left little sanity within him. His eyes rolled up into his head as Tsukasa pulled back on Senkuu’s neck and dick with every thrust, making sure his dick stabbed as deeply into the green-haired youth as it possibly could. The quivering member inside of him began to sign to Senkuu that Tsukasa was going to empty his entire load right into Senkuu’s asshole. 

“A-A-Ah…! Senkuu…! Can I...-? I’m about to…-!”

"Ugh, it's fine, just-just cum inside already!"

The fiery pitch of their breaths and the eventual rush of endorphins spiked both of their amygdalas with an overwhelming orgasm. The flood of sticky juices onto his prostate was enough to send Senkuu right over the edge, a strong blast of semen emptying itself against Tsukasa’s shirt. Time seemed to stop in this particular moment as neither of them had moved for the longest time, semen starting to make its way past the edges of his wrecked asshole. Before too long, Tsukasa slid out of him and a flood of jizz splattered onto the tile of the classroom. Letting go of Senkuu’s neck and dick, Tsukasa licked up a bit of Senkuu’s cum that landed on his hand before chuckling and turning towards the doorway, leaving the out-of-breath Senkuu on the table in a sloppy mess.

“Get yourself cleaned up. We’re heading to your place to continue. What kind of experiment would it be if we didn't do more trials? Right, Senkuu?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, bookmarks and all that good stuff is greatly appreciated! <3
> 
> \-------------
> 
> Feel free to join the Dr. Stone shipping server! All ships are welcome!  
> We have lots of events scheduled (including gift exchanges), RP our fave ships, share headcanons, etc!
> 
> [Click here to join us!](https://discord.gg/2HexDGw)


End file.
